mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki talk:Suggestions
This page is used to discuss crideas presented by our community. Each section is for each cridea and comments should go under the appropriate section. All replies should go under that section as well, don't make new sections. Use * under a comment to indicate a reply. Also, under each section are "Agree" and "Disagree" subsections. Sign your username (don't use a word bubble when signing under these subsections, only for comments). The Admins have final say in the cridea. Calender Comments } |text = Hmmm, I like it, like it! But, I just don't know what we could put... BUT IT IS A YES! }} I agree!}} }} }} that be brilliant!}} Agree --Dentface 16:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) --Mr. Studious 16:24, August 8. 2010 (GMT) --Googleybear Woz Here! :P 13:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) --★ OY ★ (TALK) 11:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) --Animal Crossing Leader 11:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) --iKatrina<3 --Holli 02:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) --ChAriLLotte★★ --Puffles Disagree * * * Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE MAIN PAGE! THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Features Comments , I agree!}} }} } |text = What if one user is mentioned twice? That will not be fair on us! I have to say no... }} }} }} }} But, otherwise, on behalf of teh other features, yes.}} Agree *--Holli 02:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *--The Dented Face 03:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *--Googleybear Woz Here! :P 13:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *--Riot\AU 13:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *--[[User:Zeus0|teh great god Zeus]] --Zeus0 16:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) *--Peace!! *--PixelPerfect 11:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *--光金子 Ah gotta say ayo, y'know? 21:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Disagree *--''' am Zordon' 19:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *--Mr Studious --Mayor Zain 16:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) *iKatrina<3 Languages Comments I like it... it gives a chance to learn a new language and have a second, third, fourth or fifth language... -I cannot be bothered to use my word bubble... IT IS SO ANNOYING!-Mayor Zain 08:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) }} But, uh, seriously, we could use Google Translate. }} My take: this idea is probably not gonna work unless someone here is bilingual and completely fluent with two languages. Not saying it's a bad idea, it's just that it be a bit hard to do. Indeed...}} }} Agree Disagree YouTube Channel Comments Ok, I think this will be a great idea! MySims Wiki has their own official youtube channel. I have a youtube account, and I will subscribe! I have recently started a walkthrough for Kingdom, and I just forgot about it.. THOUGH I SAY YES! Mayor Zain 21:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. Yes. It sounds like an interesting idea.}} I'll remain neutral.}} }} Agree *--Mayor Zain 21:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *--The Dented Face 21:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *--Holli 22:12, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *--★ Blanky 12:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) *--The Peace Man *Midnightblue05 23:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *--PixelPerfect 01:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) *--Kat 13:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) (Oooh, SNAP, Katrina!) Disagree *IKatrina<3 Template For Our Original Characters Comments }} This doesn't seem useful to tell you the truth... There are so many OC's and it may take quite some time to make all the templates... I can imagine a pile of templates... I'd have to say no. Agree *--iKatrina<3 *--Secretive13 Disagree *--Zain Rocks!!! :D *--Googleybear Woz Here! :P 13:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) *Riot\AU 15:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) *--Holli 22:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) *--The Dented Face 17:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) *--A Slightly Confused User 15:17 October 17, 2010 (UTC) MySims Staff Pages Comments Um... I don't get what the cridea is. Gold710 14:09, October 22, 2010 (UTC) } |text = I dunno, could u put on any details that would b on there, and how will we find all the information? }} It sounds like a good idea...... but I'm currently remaining neutral on it.--Gold710 15:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) } |text = @Dentface: Ok. I'm AGREEING!}} Agree *Potter Disagree A Page for RP Rules... Comments }} }} } |text = Maybe. I dunno.}} } |text = I liek the activity feed version and am agreeing!}} Agree *--Gold710 02:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *--iKatrina<3 *--Potter Disagree *--Riot\AU 13:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Achievments leaderboard Comments } |text = I don't think it works on here, but it works on the Fanon Wiki. Sorry Salin but I'm disagreeing}} Agree Disagree *--iKatrina<3 *--★ Blanky 14:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) *--Gold710 16:19, November 11, 2010 (UTC) *--Googleybear Woz Here! :P 21:18, November 12, 2010 (UTC) *--Potter Clubs Comments }} }} } |text = I like it but could you say, like, how it would be organised?}} I like --Teh awesome AU known as Gold 01:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC) }} }} even though I already voted}} Agree --'Wii.' Talk the Talk 01:05, November 15, 2010 (UTC) --iKatrina<3 --Teh awesome AU known as Gold 01:22, November 17, 2010 (UTC) --Riot\AU 02:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) --''' IS MINE!!!''' 23:28, November 17, 2010 (UTC) --光金子 Ah gotta say ayo, y'know? 02:15, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Disagree